


If the ability to never forgive was a shape

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to peace is so damn hard. But it should not be so hard for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the ability to never forgive was a shape

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Hokage Kakashi for some reason, makes good drabbles

 

Some people just were unable to go with the flow. Let things go. Bury the hatred. Some people were so deeply buried in their hatred that they were simply unable to let anything go and wanted to burn the world around them.

Sadly, most people like that were shinobi. Even after everything that had happened things were still like that. People were still like that and it honestly hurt him because there should be a part of these people that desperately wanted to cling onto any hope. A tiny piece if anything. Yet all they could see, all they could feel was their rage. Their anger and they devoted so much to their hatred and revenge. After everything that had happened. It was as if the terror, the pain and agony of the fourth shinobi world war had never touched them.

It really hurt Naruto but the almost resigned look on the exposed part of Kakashi-sensei's face. That was the most painful so far.

Even though Kakashi-sensei was the one who had been pushing for the peace and trade thoughts. Even though Kakashi-sensei was the one that seemed to need this treaty. Even if Kakashi-sensei had been the one most hopeful for this and the peace treaty with that village. He was the one that was pained by what he saw as an inevitable betrayal.

And because they put that look on Kakashi-sensei's face, Naruto wanted to hurt them. Badly. But he had a job to do. He had a job ahead of him. Which was to get Kakashi-sensei back to Konoha safely. As a member of the security team he had to get the Hokage back safely. As the only guard, he had to get Kakashi-sensei back to Konoha safely. That was the only reason he was fleeing and not hurting those who had put such a resigned look on Kakashi-sensei's face. That was the only reason!

Kakashi-sensei had seemed almost happy as they talked about the peace treaty. He had put in countless hours into research and convincing the council. He had been thinking so much about the people of both villages and the future of both villages. And these people willingly let the shadows of the past, the rage in their soul consume them. They were so pitiful already. So small and hollow. Yet they would rather burn and rage instead of flourish.

It took a responsible person to chop away a bad and diseased tree that was slowly killing the forest. By their betrayal, the village hidden in the woods had said they wanted the entire woods burnt.

Naruto felt his throat dry and his eyes itch as he kept his pace steady. He had two clones trailing him and two more ahead. They just had to make it to the other guards at the border. Providing that nothing had gone wrong.

"It's okay Naruto." Kakashi-sensei's voice was even. Almost flat.

"Stop lying." Naruto hissed. "You wanted this! I know you did! Yet they-" he bit off his last words and fixed his gaze ahead. "They aren't ready. All they want is revenge."

“I know.” Kakashi-sensei said softy. “I knew already that the chances of this working was small.” But he had done it any way. Naruto had so badly wanted this to work for them. After everything that happened. Couldn’t they all get along? Their world had almost ended.

Were the grudges of the past simply too big to forget? Those people just weren’t ready. They were ready to fan the flames of war. They had given up on everything except hatred. It was just sad.

“It’s okay.” Kakashi-sensei said softly.

“Stop lying.” Naruto said softly. “Please. Don’t lie about this.”

X

“Don’t do anything foolish Naruto!” Naruto ignored his sensei as the unit they had left behind at the border immediately took formation. “We’ll deal with this.”

“No.” Naruto said softly. “I will. Right now. Konoha didn’t have to do this. We chose to. I’ll hear them out before I deal with the situation.”

“Naruto!”

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said softly as he backed his Hokage. “Do you trust me?”

“This isn’t about that! They are dangerous.”

“I’ll come back. You know how I work.” Naruto smiled sadly. “I have to try you know?”

“Don’t make this any worse.” Kakashi-sensei warned.

“Get him back to Konoha.” Naruto warned the other guards before he leapt off to meet the pursuers.

X

“Can I at least hear why?” Naruto asked softly. He ignored the groans of those he had captured. “All everyone wants is peace now. You know you would be wiped out. You knew you would never do much beyond a bit of damage. You knew our reputations and you still went ahead and betrayed us.”

“Shut up.” One of the ANBU members groaned. “You don’t know…”

“I am… a jinchuuriki. I know of loss. Of pain. Of abandonment. And I know how good it feels to make a bond. I know how horrible it feels to lose one too.” Naruto said softly. “And my Hokage is one of the most important bonds. Connections that I have. You tried to kill him. He was really looking forward to making everything up to you guys. I don’t know everything. But most of the things we would have done… benefited us in no way. But we. He was willing to do it anyway.”

“The pain of our village…” The masked ANBU groaned. “You expect us to ignore it so easily?”

“Your past and the pain. Is more important to you than the cries of the children and the future of your village?” Naruto said softly. “Everyone else wants to move forward. They are thinking of the children. The future children and what to give them. All you want to pass on is hatred and grudges. As someone who had nothing but pain… you might want to rethink that.”

“You don’t know what he has done. What Konoha did to us.”

“What they did to everyone else. What was done to them. What Konoha did to Konoha. We’ve all suffered.” Naruto said softly. “Your forces have been halved… whatever he decides to do from this point on… all I can say is that I’ll eye you suspiciously. You won’t forgive us… now many of us will be unable to forgive you. Congratulations.” Naruto said softly. Kurama nudged him gently and Naruto relaxed before he allowed the chakra to flow through him. He would dump these people back where they belonged before he went back.

X

“What did you do?” Kakashi-sensei asked and Naruto lurched out of his nap to blink warily at the man.

“I did wha?” Naruto mumbled.

“I got something interesting today. A full surrender.” Kakashi-sensei mused. He shook an orange scroll in Naruto’s direction. “Also full names of those who participated in the attack."

“Didn’t something like that happen before?” Naruto mumbled.

“When you were a Genin. Suna.” Kakashi-sensei mused. “That’s good though. Finally, they are willing to listen. They seem to think everything that happened that day went public… strange.”

“You can finally patch things up huh?” Naruto yawned.

“I just wish their black ops could have seen the light.” Kakashi-sensei sighed. “It would have been nice.”

“They weren’t ready. I don’t think they would have ever been ready.” Naruto said softly. Kakashi-sensei sighed again and Naruto watched the Hokage hat slide a bit on Kakashi-sensei’s head allowing the silver hair to shine brightly. Naruto itched to touch it.

“I still like this outcome.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. Naruto’s heart thumped in his chest at the way Kakashi-sensei stared out the office. His face was hidden but… Naruto could see the man’s smile.

X

“One down.” Kakashi-sensei sighed. “This is too much work.”

“These are your private projects.” Naruto pointed out as he dropped the stack of files on the desk. “Don’t slack on things you decided yourself!”

“Right.” The Hokage sighed. Naruto bit his lip as their fingers brushed as Kakashi-sensei reached for the files. Someday, after the harder things had been resolved, he would speak up. but for right now, he was right where he needed to be. Where he could see Kakashi-sensei’s happiness up close and eliminate those that threatened their peace.


End file.
